As always, Hikigaya fails to get a girlfriend
by Redgrave707
Summary: Yukinoshita Haruno is bored. She was taking a walk on a very hot day and happened to notice a certain middle schooler waiting for someone. In order to get rid of her boredom she decided to talk to him. How will he react? [One-shot]


Hot.

That is the only way I can describe this day and that girl over there. She's way too hot-No! I mean, the sun is hot! Definitely the sun!

Ah... the food smells so good...

I am holding many packets of fried skewers in my arms.

Sigh...

I hope that Zaimokuza is okay... Today, he is going to confess his feelings for a girl that he liked for quite a while.

But I'm sure he will get rejected. She never showed any signs of liking him at all.

Zaimokuza must be so depressed. He may be laughing and yelling like an idiot, but inside he's anything but that. Because I'm sure he really liked that girl.

If he ate these fried skewers, he should at least recover some of his spirit. Because these are his favourite. That is why I am waiting for him here.

I heard a sound of heels clacking.

"...Hey."

"Uwah?! What...?"

A beautiful girl with shoulder-length black hair appeared before me.

Then she tilted her head while staring at me curiously.

"Woah!"

S-She's way too close!

"Huh, you got startled twice. Interesting."

God dammit! To think I'd get picked up by such a hot girl... if only I reacted normally just now...

"Ah... A-Ahem! H-How can I... be of an... a-assistance to you?"

Damn it, I'm stuttering way too much!

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Am I not talking casually with you?"

"L...Like this?"

"Yup! That's it. I'd be glad if you just speak to me normally."

"Okay. Then I'll talk to you like this."

"Hm? You adjust pretty quickly."

Yep..! It's one of my 108 skills. Easily adjusting myself to the situation!

"So, is there anything you want from me?"

"I'm a bit interested in you. That's why I came to talk to you! Am I bothering you?"

Are you kidding me? This is easily in the top three moments of my life!

"N-No! You're not bothering me at all!"

C...Calm yourself! This girl said she's interested in me! Definitely! Probably...

I can't screw this up! I better not say something so stupid to make her think I suck.

Gods of romantic comedies have finally blessed me!

"Are you interested in me too?"

"Yeah... very."

"Mmmh, I'm pleased to hear that. May I suggest something?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm feeling very tired from the heat of the sun. So I was thinking of going someplace cooler. Like a cafe or some other place, so we can talk some more... Can we?"

This head tilt stare combo is way too cuuuute!

But then...

"I'm really sorry, I can't do that."

She seems to be very surprised.

"...Why not?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Are you waiting for your girlfriend?"

"If he's my girlfriend, then I guess I'm gay."

"What a bold confession..." she puts a hand over her mouth and backed away a little.

"I didn't say I'm gay! You've totally gotten the wrong idea!"

"I'm relieved." she smiles.

I'll forgive her since she's cute! Cuteness and boobs always get a free pass! That was decided upon the start of humanity!

"I'm really sorry. But the person I'm waiting for is having the worst day of his life. That's why I can't leave him alone. I need to wait for him here."

"I see... Then you can go out with me if it's not today?"

"Of course! Just give me your name and number."

"I can give them to you, but on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Mmmhh... Can you give me one of those?" She points at food that I bought for Zaimokuza.

"I want to have one as a memory for talking to you. Just one shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Well... I'm really sorry! That is not possible either."

"Why?!"

Damn it! Why do I keep setting up red flags?!

But these fried skewers! I mustn't give one to her!

The existence of these are for Zaimokuza to regain his spirit! They are not to get me laid!

"These aren't for me. They are for the one I'm waiting for."

"Didn't you buy them with your own money?"

Why is it so hard to turn down this beautiful girl?

"Well... that might be true, but I still can't give it to you."

"Even though there are so many of them?"

"That's right. Not even one."

"I see... That's a pity."

Damn it! Looks like I failed miserably. Ah... I let such a beautiful lady feel so dejected. I'm really a big idiot...

"But I'm quite happy. I now understand quite a bit about you."

Oh? Does that mean I still have a chance?

"That's why we'll talk more the next time we meet. I will be looking forward to it."

"Great! Then your name an-"

"Will you be kinder to me then?"

Uurg... although she interrupted me again, she is extremely cute so I'll forgive her!

"As long as it is something within my means."

"If you break your promise I'll bully you."

"I won't do that at all. I'm a guy who keeps his promises."

Ok! I wrapped it up perfectly! Now then, tell me! Your name and your number!

"Then I'll trust you. I should go now." she said as she turns around.

"Wha?"

Wait! W...What is she saying? Saying goodbye already? What about your name, number and email adress?!

Wasn't this supposed to become a fated meeting that cannot be stopped by any means?

There's no way such a dramatic turn of events would unfold in reality!

"Oi! You haven't told me your-"

I was about to finish but she didn't turn around and just kept walking away.

Ah... what the hell was that. That was such a failure.

After a while, she turns around and waves.

Yup. Super cute indeed.

Ha... What's wrong with me, acting like a drama king? Screw you, gods of romantic comedy!

...So, where the heck is Zaimokuza?

* * *

I forgot to mention this scene is actually almost the same as the one from "Ore wo Suki Nano wa Omae Dake ka yo" just most of the details changed to fit with Oregairu. I'm glad that there people who read that manga.

Anyway, I am probably either going to go back and finish my other story or write another one-shot if I get any ideas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
